From Dust to Ashes
by AyanaRin
Summary: A semi AU for RWBY Told by the perspective of my OC's. I will try to stick as close to the storyline as I can. Alice ,a young girl wanting to become a huntress get's invited to attend Beacon along with her cousin ,Weiss Schnee. She meet's new friend's and even make's a few enemies. But ,nothing could prepare her for an encounter with a man she hasn't seen in year's.
1. Episode 1: The Fateful Evening

**RWBY -From Dust to Ashe's-**

**Episode 1: _One fateful evening._**  
It was the night before new student's ,myself included would arrive at Beacon. My reason's to become a huntress are pretty much the same as most other's. I didn't want to see people get hurt anymore ,I've seen my fair share of violence and bloodshed. I decided I'd walk around Vale ,before I got some much needed rest and since I was now going to attend Beacon I wouldn't have to worry about any of the Schnee family escort following me tonight ,Weiss was probably ordering them around since she won't be able to do it anymore. The wind blowing through the city brought a cold chill along with it ,It was almost unsettling to walk through the street's alone.  
I kept thinking about how amazing it would be to finally be able to get out on my own without worrying about my action's being disproved of. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice anyone else taking this path and I ran into him ,knocking myself down. I gazed up at the man ,he was beautiful. His eye's shined a hazel reflecting light from the street lamp ,his onyx colored hair was messy and kept in his face ;he wore mostly black ,a half cape resembling a shawl was tied over his shoulder's covering one arm while showing the other ,the underneath of the cape had a violet tone added to it. He also wore a sleeveless low-cut shirt with a pair of plain pant's covering his heeled boot's. He offered me his hand and helped me back to my feet. "I am terribly sorry." I apologized with a slight bow. " I honestly should watch where I'm going." The man brushed part of his hair out of his face and flashed a grin. " Yes , you should." He replied with a small chuckle. His grin made me nervous ,I hadn't really felt like that before but ,there was something about the way he smiled at me. "Ummm ,I'm Alice and you are?" I questioned trying to avoid his gaze. "The name's Gyne." He answered with a bit of sass to his voice ,placing his hand on his hip. I noticed a shy girl standing behind Gyne ,her violet hair was style into pigtail's with a blue and black bow tied around them. She had a lavender colored jacket on over a dark-colored shirt that had a bow pinned to it. She also wore a set of star earing's ,a star necklace and a bracelet ,even her boot's had a star emblem's on them. "Who's your friend?" Gyne looked behind him with a somewhat confused look on his face. "Oh ,Yue...You followed me here? I thought you said you didn't want to come." He remarked. "Well ,I...I didn't want to stay home. " She confessed. "Watch Out!" Another female's voice yelled. I looked up just in time to see a shadow falling from one of the building's. Yue and I managed to get out of the way but ,by the time Gyne looked up the figure had fallen on him knocking him down. A bright ginger haired girl quickly stood up apologizing ,blushing heavily. Gyne struggled to get back to his feet. "Damn ,tonight is a good night to be outside. Ladies just can't stay away." He laughed.  
The girl was wearing a long hunter green colored skirt and a lighter green shirt that was half zipped ,there was also an assortment of flower's in her hair. "What were you thinking? That was very dangerous..." Yue commented. "Well ,YEAH! I'm going to be a huntress the best out there! I need to live on the wild side and take risk's. It's the only way!" She explained ,confidently. "I'm Irisa by the way." She added. "Oh! Really? Gyne and I are going to Beacon tomorrow ,Is that where you're going?" Yue asked. I noticed that Gyne had his eye's focused on Irisa ,he wasn't paying any attention to much else. "Yep! That's where I'm going ,Alright. I got in for my sniper shot's. I have a really good eye. What about you guy's?" Irisa pondered ,talking to no one in particular. "I'm particularly adept with my sword play." Gyne responded in a flirtatious voice. "I'm pretty good with Dust ,Gyne and I make a great team." Yue chimed with glee. Then they all turned their attention to me. Gyne had his mysterious smile once more. "Well ,really the only reason I got in is because I can fight without my weapon's. I don't really have any other special trait's. " I confessed. " I was actually invited last year but ,I knew that my cousin wouldn't be happy if I made it in before her." I chuckled at the thought of her face red with anger. "Who's your cousin?" Gyne wondered probably looking for a chance to score a date ,he seemed like that type of guy. " Weiss Schnee. I was taken in by her family when I was a little girl." I explained.

We spent awhile together getting to know each other but, we all had to separate soon. It was starting to get light out and we had to get some rest before we traveled to Beacon tomorrow. I heard a low growl ,I wanted to ignore it ,Grimm were nere this far into the city. At least normally they weren't but my security was shattered the moment I heard Irisa shriek. I looked behind me seeing a vine wrap around her leg ,Gyne and Yue had also turned to see what was wrong. It was obvious none of us were just going to leave her to fend for herself but ,none of us had our weapon's. This would surely damage our grade's if on of the professor's were watching ,that didn't matter now though ,rescuing Irisa was our top priority. I had a vial of ice elemental dust that I wore as a necklace I could use that against the monster but my aim would have to be perfect ,I have only one and I can't afford to miss.  
"I've never seen a Aconitum before ,let alone in a city." Gyne commented. The monster was digging it's thorn's into Irisa's leg ,she didn't seem to have much of a reaction to it. " Oh ,Come on. The plant's I care for have meaner thorn's then you!" She exclaimed sarcastically. I looked over at Yue ,she slipped a metal warfan out of a holster on her leg ,she actually had her weapon ,thank god. She flicked the warfan open and I could tell from where I was that her weapon had a cylinder through the center that acted as a gun barrel if I threw my dust crystal she could activate it. Gyne was holding a black-violet colored dust capsule in his hand ,I'd never seen that shade of dust before ,I had no idea of its use. "Gyne smirked and glanced back at me. "Well ,princess what are you waiting for?" He asked ,noticing that I also had dust in my hand. I nodded and threw my vial toward's the alley the monster's vine had emerged from. Yue lined up the shot perfectly and fired a fire-dust round from her fan getting a direct hit causing the vial to explode and ice to form everywhere enclosing the beast within it. Gyne then threw his mysterious black-violet dust capsule toward's the beast ,Yue again fired and got a perfect shot resulting in the dust breaking free from the capsule and forming into bolt's of black lightning that reflecting off and and through the ice crystal's causing thee beast to call out in pain as it withered and retracted it's vine before it faded into ashes. Irisa stood back on her feet. "Finally ,it took you guys forever to throw your dust. I would have done it ages ago." She complained. "Thank god we didn't damage the alley or the building's to much though. " Yue remarked. "A thank you would be nice ,sweetheart." Gyne snickered.

Afterword's with the Grimm Aconitum vanquished we continued to head our separate way's ,I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I was being watched as I walked through town back to where I was staying. I turned and looked up ,facing Signal academy and I saw someone standing there in a silver cloak. He was out of view and I couldn't make out what he looked like ,I only saw his silver cape flowing in the wind as he watched me. At least I believe he was watching me ,I couldn't tell for sure. "You dolt! Do you realize what time it is? Don't you have a watch?" I heard an all to familiar voice call out. I dropped my attention and looked back in front of me to see my cousin ,Weiss standing there. "I was just heading back." I mumbled under my breath. "Why are you out this late and what were you staring at?" She asked demanding an answer. "That man." I replied turning back to look up at the rooftop where he had stood to see he had left. "Man? What man? Do you have a secret admirer or something?" she teased. "What? No! I don't even know who he is!" I shot back at her slightly embarrassed as Gyne was the first person to come to mind. But ,I was certain that ,Gyne was wearing nothing but dark color's. "Well ,anyway ,everyone has been looking for you. They finished repairing Ethereal Shatter for you." She spoke as she turned away. I soon followed her.

-Aboard the airship-  
I spent most of the morning getting ready so I wasn't able to get much sleep due to packing. I had my Twin Bladed shotgun Tonfa's in the holster's on either of my leg's and an array of different element's of Dust crystal's ,vial's and capsules. I only picked up a couple outfit's since I could just go to town and buy more clothe's when I wasn't busy. I'd only go if I absolutely needed them since I despised shopping. Hopefully this would be a good year and I'd get paired in a good team. Maybe I'd even get thrown in a team with the three stranger's I met last night. "Hey ,Alicen." I heard a monotonous female voice holler. I tuned a saw a girl with amaranth colored hair dressed in lavender pink backless dress and knee high brown cowboy styled boot's. It was my friend Cerise ,she was the daughter of Carmine the weapon smith who repaired Ethereal shatter for me. "What are you doing here ,Cerise?" I asked since she was nearly nineteen and invited to Beacon two year's ago. "Ahh ,well... one of my team member's was critically wounded ,another dropped out and the other was transferred. So it turn's out that I have to redo everything ,lovely don't you think?" She scoffed. "Really? That must suck. I couldn't imagine having to go through entrance twice." I remarked. "Hell yeah it does. I mean I have to get assigned a new team and I have to go through all the examines again. But ,more importantly I have to attend professor Port's classes again." She added. "What's wrong with professor Port?" I asked. We began to walk down the hallway looking at the view outside as we walked. "Oh ,you'll see when you get there." She sighed. We heard the VNN new's broadcast playing in the background. "The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick ,who continue's to evade authorities. If you have any information about his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police department. Back to you Lisa." A male announcer spoke describing the robbery of From Dust till Dawn and several other Dust shoppe's. "Thank you Cyril. In other new's ,this saturday's Fanus civil right's protest turned dark when member's of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted -" The female announcer was cut off by five chime's and a projection of an older blonde woman with her hair in a bun and dressed in white and black mainly. "Hello ,and welcome to Beacon!" She exclaimed with a unamuzed voice. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace ,and as future Huntsman and Huntresses ,it is your duty to uphold it. "She explained. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now,it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She added ending her sentence as the hologram vanished. "This year is totally going to suck." Cerise said rolling her as and leaning up against the window. "I don't know ,It could be fun." I replied with a giggle.


	2. Episode 2: Boiled Bloods

Episode 2: Boiling Blood.  
We finally arrived at Beacon and we disembarked from the ship's. A good amount student's arriving were gazing at the academy building's and the landscape of the surrounding area. Cerise seemed depressed about having to repeat her training and wasn't staring at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. I searched the area looking for potential rival's. To the left of us where two girl's a blonde and a reddish/brown-haired girl.  
The brunette seemed a bit young to be going to this school but ,look's can deceive. And if she was to young to be here she'd be someone I'd have to look out for ,she wouldn't be here unless she was capable of it. She seemed fascinated with the people around her as she kept twirling around the blonde pointing at people. There was a male with long jet black hair wearing a black trench coat leaning against one of the tree's. There was a sword pierced in the ground next to him and his left hand lingered on the hilt. His left hand was also gloved ,his right hand was bare. He seemed to old to be a student here ,he had to be older than Cerise. Maybe he was a younger teacher or something? He was defiantly worth learning more about. A blue-haired wolf Faunus was slowly making her way out of the newest airship to dock ,she was trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with people. She must be nervous because of her heritage. There was an older wolf Faunus with greyish silver hair walking the ground's putting a stop to anyone trying to bully a fellow Faunus ,she appeared to be a senior. She had her eye's set on a certain boy with short orange-red hair.  
Cerise seemed to have wandered off with some senior guy that she probably had a crush on. I heard loud crash and looked back to my left where the young burette was. Oh boy ,she just made a mistake and tripped ,falling into Weiss's luggage. "What are you doing?" Weiss asked angrily raising her voice. "Uh...Sorry.." the girl in red apologized ,embarrassed from what happened. "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" Weiss Scoffed. "uhh..." The younger girl grabbed one of the suit case's and Weiss yanked it away from her. "Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." The girl had a confused look on her face. "What are you ,brain dead?" Weiss asked grabbing a red vial from the suitcase. "Dust! Fire ,Water, Lightning ,energy!" She continued to shout. The other girl looked like she was about to sneeze. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" Weiss continued to yell at her. The girl loudly sneezed cause an explosion of dust energy. The vial of dust that Weiss was holding hit a girl wearing a verity of black ,white and violet ,she also wore a black bow in her hair. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss shrieked now cover in ash from the explosion. "I'm really ,really sorry..." The girl spoke quietly in response to Weiss's anger. "Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss growled. If I was that girl ,I would have walked away from Weiss by now ,if I already hadn't slapped her. As their argument continued the raven haired girl walked over and joined the chaos. I had just about enough of hearing Weiss yell so I started heading into the building I saw Cerise follow that guy in.

It's official ,I was lost. There wasn't a person around ,It was quiet and every step I took echoed. I had to find my way back out of this building ,If there wasn't another student here I was certain this area was off limit's.  
"Madam. It appear's you have also lost your way. I believe fate has led us together so that we may both bathe in victory ,together ,once we escape this dark place." A light male's voice echoed. I turned around and I saw a man with crimson hair and orange highlight's standing before me dressed in fancy clothing. This man happened to be a tiger Faunus ,the symbol on his jacket sleeve was a blue tiger eye. He walked up to me taking my hand. "Come one darling! We belong together!" He exclaimed. "Ummm ,N-no...No we don't." I nervously jerked my hand away from his as I turned around and kept walking. "It's unusual for a woman not to fall for my charm. Of course ,since you are wearing a blood red Schnee Symbol ,It's to be expected that you wouldn't want to associate with my kind. " He scoffed. I stopped dead in my track's ;I was tired of people judging me based on the symbol that I wear. "You are wrong. Just because I'm a Schnee doesn't mean-" I started to shout before he placed a finger to my lip's cutting me off. "What's with your symbol anyway? Are you some type of elite member?" He asked. "It's red because it's coated in blood. And not for the reason's you think." I explained ,trying to regain my self-control. "Are you going to be one of those cliché 'My families dead and im going to get my revenge' types?" he asked jokingly. "I'm not here for revenge. I am here so that I can protect people." I shot back. "Yeah ,that's what everyone here is saying. The enemy could be right next to us and no one would know." He smirked as he spoke. He was right the enemy could be next to us ,no one knew who our enemy would be. We are in a time of peace and no one is going to see the fight coming.  
We both continued to bicker with each other until we heard the sound of wet boot's scrapping across the ground. I turned ,glancing behind us. I knew the sound was distant and whoever was following us had to be behind us since we were nearly at the exit. The hall was lined in darkness ,with no trace of anyone other then us being there. My heart started to pound rapidly ,the man I was with hadn't shutup since we met but ,now he was silent. I was hesitant to face forward again ,I examined the hall once again to make sure no one was around ,My eye's traced the floor and that's when I noticed there was a third shadow ,someone was standing in front of us.  
With my left hand I reached for the Tonfa I kept holstered to my right thigh ,I swung the bladed side toward's the strange figure that stood next to me only to have my arm grabbed and jerked behind my back. "Calm down Alicen. " A male voice spoke in a composed tone. It was the man I saw leaning against the tree earlier. He was quite the looker up close. "You children are late for assembly. Why are you even here?" He questioned as he let me go. "What in the world are you doing here? You have no right to question us." The Faunus scoffed. "I am Kyran Rhodes ,this is the teacher's facility and I work here from time to time. Are you satisfied?" The elder man asked ,sarcastically. "Im here because I was looking for a friend." I explained. "By now most of the first-year student's are at the assembly. Which is where you should both be," He answered as he turned and walked away. Mr. Rhodes seemed so mysterious ,he must be a great Hunter.

After our encounter The tiger Fanus ,Narciso and I both started to head toward's the building the other student's were gathering. I had managed to lose him in the crowd ,I could finally escape his constant flattery. I hated when a man tried to hard to compliment me. I was making my way through all the new student's when I spotted a girl with short dark pink hair wearing a short red dress and brown cowboy boot's. That couldn't be anyone but ,Cerise.  
I hurried around everyone ,trying to get to Cerise. I didn't notice any of the student's I met last night here ,there were so many people though it would be hard to spot them. I only recognized Cerise because we spent our childhood together. I heard Weiss' voice and the voice of the girl in red earlier. "You! Youre lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss shouted. She was really being over dramatic ,you'd need more dust then what she had to be thrown off of the cliff side. "It was an accident!" The girl in red yelled back. Weiss should really learn to calm down.  
I was distracted by Weiss' yelling and I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking ,I ran into another student ,a wolf Faunus. "Tch ,Are you blind?" the student growled. "I'm sorry ,Honestly I should have been watching where I was going." I apologized. He glared at me ,his eye's were full of rage. I looked him up and down ,he was a gorgeous man. His eye's were a mix of red and blue ,not violet ;they were literally two color's swirled together. His hair was midnight black and a little longer then shoulder length. His outfit wasn't anything special just a black jacket with a wolf symbol on the back ,black jean's and black boots. "Why are you staring at me? Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked ,with anger filling his voice. "You don't have to be so rude ,you know." I sighed under my breath as I pushed my way passed him to Cerise.  
Cerise looked back at me ,smiling. "Meet any cute boy's? There are some looker's here this year. If I was a new student I'd have my eye's set on the guy with the pink strip in his hair. But ,I'm pretty sure he belong's to the orange haired girl that alway's follow's him around." She chuckled. The one annoy thing about Cerise was that she was your stereotypical girl. She was interested in nothing but boy's ,that's the only reason she want's to become a huntress ,in her word's she 'Can get any guy she want's.' If she finishes her training. "Oooh! That senior with the long red hair is cute ,I don't remember him though. Maybe he's a transfer. " She said thoughtfully.  
"-Ahem...I'll keep this breif." The headmaster started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But ,I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but ,your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He stated ,ending his speech. The blonde girl from the announcement in the airship started to speak after Ozpin left. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you initiation begin's. Be ready. You are dismissed!" She explained.

After the speech ,I wandered around for awhile and I eventually met up with Gyne and Irisa. We talked for awhile about how we thought life would be ,while were here at Beacon. I knew it wouldn't be easy but ,there was bound to be some fun moment's. I just wondered what kind of teacher's we would get ,would they be strict or nice? After awhile of talking Gyne and Irisa left ,I don't know where the were going but ,with they way they acted around each other they had defiantly hooked up.  
It was getting late and I went to rejoin Cerise in the ball room after I had changed into a long sleeveless violet gown. Normally I would wear something more revealing but ,we were all sleeping in the same room.  
Cerise was comfortable around everyone though and wore black short's (that in my opinion were way to short.) And a red tube top. "There has got to be some undercover student's here or something. There's no way the headmaster would let a bunch of teenager's sleep in the same room without someone watching them." Cerise pondered. It seemed like she was trying to figure out who was watching us so she could sneak out to go her the man with red hair she was talking about earlier. "Well ,you said each team sleep's in the same room. So ,maybe they trust us enough to believe we wouldn't do anything stupid, especially with how hard the entrance exam is. Who would want to get kicked out because they were rebellious?" I questioned her. "Yeah ,I guess you're right. It would be nice to be on a team of cute boy's though." She joked. "Honestly? I really dont care if I'm on a team of girl's or guy's ,so long as I'm not on the same team as that guy I ran into earlier." I confessed ,as I put the book I was reading away. "Oh! Is that right?! Tell me ,why don't you want to be on the same team as I?" I heard HIS voice exclaim only feet away. He must've been walking by as I said that. "Well for one ,you attitude suck's." I replied as calmly as I could manage. He sat down on the sleeping bag next to me. "Are you sure it's not because I'm a Faunus?" He inquired. "You know just because my family has a bad history with the Faunus doesn't mean we all hate them!" I shouted back in defense. "Please ,princess. Spare me your sob story." He hissed. "Whoa ,Whoa You both have a lot of tension between you and it's only the first day! You should take that somewhere private!" Cerise shrieked with a laugh. We both rolled our eye's at her. "Princess! Is this mut bothering you?" A familiar Prissy sounding voice Called out. It was Narciso ,standing not far away from us. "Who are you calling a mut ,you flea bidden feline?" The wolf-Faunus Snarked. "Narciso! Stop being a pest and go to bed. You three go to bed as well." I heard Kyran shout from across the room. Despite us all being angry at each other we all put our difference's aside and went to sleep.  
Well ,I didnt' fall asleep ,The room was dimly light by the moon reflecting through the window's ,I was laying face to face with the wolf-Faunus. I noticed that his symbol was also on his sleeping bag. I kept wondering to myself if I choose this spot for Cerise and I because I subconsciously saw his symbol and wanted to be near him or if it was just a coincidence. He was very beautiful ,the only un-appealing thing about him was his attitude.  
I wonder ,what would I do if I was on his team? What would he do? 

* * *

Author's note: This story included description's of Fireheart47's Lumina Raija ,Hearts-And-Pins' Auburn and ,KyleMcbride101's Kyran Rhodes.


End file.
